Unmei no Hito
by Zora Tsukihime
Summary: "Tidak adakah cara agar kau tetap bersamaku?" / "Pada akhirnya, aku memang tidak bisa bersamamu." / Perjuangan seorang putri ketika mencari seseorang yang hanya ditakdirkan untuknya. / Special fict for Indah's birthday


_Hoaaammb_—eh? Halo…. _Minna_... Kali ini Zora berhasil bertahan dari musim hujan yang sangat panas [?]#plak. Meskipun begitu, Zora masih sempet-sempetnya nge-_publish_ fict abal bin pasaran gini XD Zora minta maaf banget kalo fict ini sangat sederhana #pesan dari guru bahasa Zora, silahkan pakai kata 'sederhana' kalau gak tega bilang jelek# dan banyak banget kekurangannya #nunduk-nundukin kepala.

Fict ini _special_ Zora buat untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun salah satu penjahat imut kita, Sasori!#bletakk! Eh salah, bukan, bukan dia. Tapi spesial buat salah satu sahabat NAVERS Zora di twitter. Meskipun udah telat nyampe dua bulan, tapi gak apa-apa lah, yang penting masih di tanggal yang sama XD

**Disclaimer** :

**Naruto ©** Pastinya seperangkat tokoh yang telah saya paksa syuting tanpa gaji dibawah ini bukanlah milik saya, karena semua tokoh yang terlibat di fict ini hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang, saya cuman nyulik mereka sebentar [?]

**Main Pair** : Sakura Haruno X Kakashi Hatake

**Genre** : Romance / Fantasy

**Rate** : T

**Special fict for** :

indah_sep11

_Readers_ sekalian yang udah _request_ _pair_ KakaSaku [kalo ada]

Semua sahabat dan teman-temanku yang tercecer dimana-mana [?]

_And of course all readers_

**Warning** : OOC [pastinya], _typo_ [kayaknya], setting waktu dan tempat gak jelas, bahasa campur aduk gak baku, cerita semau gue, ide pasaran dan seperangkat kesalahan-kesalahan nista lainnya!

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Read? Don't Flame Me!**

**Flame? Watch Out!**

**Last, Must Review! **[#_tabok-me-if-you-want-but-i'm-so-glad-if-you-don't-because-I-love-Anime_]

**:_Happy reading_:**

**.**

Angin berhembus perlahan. Suara gesekan ilalang menjadi _symphony_ alam yang terus mengalun. Rembulan muncul dalam bentuk sempurnanya, menerangi kelamnya malam dengan keindahan sinarnya yang suci. Namun di tengah ketenangan ini, tampak seorang gadis sedang berjalan mengarungi hamparan ilalang yang luas seorang diri. Berkali-kali rok terusan selututnya tersangkut ilalang liar, namun sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Ia terus berjalan sambil terus melihat ke sekeliling.

"Gawat..." kecemasan tampak jelas dari nada bicaranya. "Malam semakin larut," gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan menatap bulan purnama di langit. "Seharusnya sekarang aku sudah berada di rumah," keluhnya.

"Apa kau tersesat, _ojou_-_san_?"

Sang gadis tercekat. Ia segera berbalik. Gadis itu menangkap siluet seseorang di balik bayangan. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya. Angin berhembus kencang, meniup awan menjauh dari sang dewi malam. Kini gadis bersurai merah muda itu bisa melihat sosok pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sangat jelas.

"_Dare_?" tanya sang gadis waspada. Ia terus menatap sosok misterius yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali itu. Sosok itu memakai jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Seorang gadis sepertimu tidak boleh berkeliaran selarut ini, Sakura."

Si gadis mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, karena aku adalah penyihir." Sosok itu membuka tudung kepalanya, menampakkan surai peraknya yang sedari tadi tersembunyi. Manik hitamnya menatap Sakura. Sakura sedikit tertegun melihat seulas senyum yang terukir di wajah yang agak pucat itu.

"Mulai besok, hidupmu akan berubah," ucap si penyihir sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau adalah gadis yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi tokoh utama dalam sebuah dongeng. Kau akan berperan sebagai seorang putri," jelas si penyihir.

"Tapi aku bukanlah seorang putri, aku hanya manusia biasa. Lagipula aku tidak percaya kalau kau memang seorang penyihir."

"Kau butuh bukti?" Penyihir itu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Sakura, dan seketika pakaian Sakura berubah menjadi sebuah gaun putih yang berkilauan. "Seorang manusia biasa pun bisa menjadi seorang putri, dengan ataupun tanpa bantuan seorang penyihir."

Sakura terkejut melihat pakaiannya yang sudah berubah. "Lalu, dongeng apa yang kau maksudkan? Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Untuk saat ini, dongeng ini belum memiliki judul, juga belum memiliki alur cerita. Oleh sebab itu, kau harus bisa menyelesaikan kisah ini. Aku akan membantumu."

"Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi tokoh utama di kisah itu?" protes Sakura.

"Takdir telah memilihmu, _hime-sama_."

"Maaf, tapi sebaiknya kau mencari orang lain saja. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," Sakura berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi si penyihir. Angin berhembus, memainkan surai panjang Sakura yang tergerai bebas.

"Tapi hanya kau yang bisa menyelesaikan kisah ini," tangan dingin si penyihir dengan sigap menahan kepergian Sakura. Ia menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan tanganku. Kau tidak berhak memaksaku untuk melakukannya," Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

"Tentu saja aku bisa memaksamu. Karena aku adalah penyihir."

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan ratusan kelopak bunga Sakura yang entah datang dari mana. Semua bunga itu terbang mengitari Sakura dan si penyihir. Sakura _refleks_ mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh penyihir, berusaha agar tidak terkena bunga-bunga itu yang berputar dengan cepat. Ia meremas jubah hitam penyihir dengan kedua tangannya, "Jangan pergi."

Si penyihir merengkuh tubuh Sakura. "_Hai'_, _hime-sama_."

_**:_Unmei no Hito_:**_

_**.**_

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Masih ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ratusan bunga itu mengepung dirinya bersama si penyihir. Namun ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan, ia kini berada di kamarnya.

"_Yume_?" gumam gadis itu.

"Ini bukan mimpi, _hime-sama_," Sakura langsung menoleh ke pintu. "_Ohayou_," Sakura melihat penyihir yang semalam ia temui tengah berdiri menatapnya, "Tidurmu pulas sekali, sepertinya kau pantas menjadi putri tidur. Tapi sayang sekali, ini bukan kisah tentang putri tidur."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" Sakura segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia sudah tidak lagi memakai gaun putih, melainkan sudah kembali ke pakaian asalnya—rok terusan selutut berwarna merah marun dengan pita di pinggangnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan kisah ini," ucap si penyihir sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura. Jubah hitamnya berkibar setiap ia melangkah.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, aku tidak mau melakukannya?" protes Sakura.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Kau harus mau melakukannya," penyihir itu berdiri di samping ranjang Sakura.

"Aku menolak," tegas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan terjebak dalam dongeng ini untuk selamanya. Kau takkan bisa kembali ke kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya," ucap penyihir itu sambil terus menatap Sakura.

Nafas Sakura tercekat, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat ini kau sudah berada dalam dunia dongeng. Dan tak ada jalan keluar dari dunia ini selain menyelesaikan kisah yang sudah ditakdirkan untukmu," jelas si penyihir.

"Kalau aku berhasil menyelesaikannya, aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku yang normal?"

"Ya. Kau benar," penyihir itu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Mudah saja, seperti yang biasa terjadi dalam sebuah dongeng. Kau hanya perlu menjalani peranmu sebagai seorang putri. Lalu jatuh cinta pada pangeran. Lalu hidup bahagia," jelas si penyihir sambil memainkan jari telunjukknya di udara.

"Sesederhana itu?" tanya Sakura, sedikit tidak yakin.

"Ya," penyihir itu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke hadapan Sakura, "Tapi kau harus benar-benar mencintainya setulus hatimu. Cinta sejati sangat penting di dalam dongeng. Cinta sejati mampu menghilangkan kutukan, mampu menyembuhkan penyakit, bahkan mampu menghidupkan orang yang telah kehilangan nyawanya. Cinta pura-pura takkan berguna di dunia ini."

"Lalu, siapa pangeran yang akan menjadi pasanganku?"

"Takdir yang akan menentukan siapa pangeranmu. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti kata hatimu. Kau pasti akan segera menemukannya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau dia pangeran yang ditakdirkan untukku?"

Penyihir itu tersenyum, "Pangeran itu akan selalu ada untukmu. Dia akan selalu ada disaat kau sedang bahagia maupun bersedih. Kapanpun dan dimanapun kau membutuhkannya, ia pasti akan datang."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mencintainya dengan tulus?"

"Dengan banyaknya waktu yang kalian habiskan bersama, pasti akan timbul getaran di dalam hatimu. Perlahan namun pasti, getaran itu akan semakin kuat. Cinta sejati akan tercipta dari getaran itu."

"Lalu, jika aku sudah berhasil jatuh cinta dan mengakhiri kisah ini dengan hidup bahagia bersama pangeran, apakah aku benar-benar bisa kembali?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Bahkan kau tidak akan kembali sendirian. Kau akan kembali bersama pangeranmu. Bersama cinta sejatimu. Dan terus melanjutkan hidupmu bersamanya. Bukankah itu balasan yang setimpal? Kau hanya perlu menyelesaikan kisahnya." Penyihir itu beranjak dari duduknya. "Apakah itu sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu? Aku harus pergi sekarang, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan."

"Tunggu, aku masih punya satu pertanyaan untukmu," ucap Sakura.

"Apa itu?"

"Beritahu aku, siapa namamu," pinta Sakura sambil meraih jubah hitam si penyihir. Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Penyihir itu tersenyum, "Namaku Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi."

_**:_Unmei no Hito_:**_

_**.**_

Langit biru membentang luas, tak ada satu pun awan yang menghalangi pemandangan. Di pagi yang cerah itu, tampak seorang gadis sedang berjalan bersama seorang pria berjubah hitam. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di tengah hutan. Sesekali mereka berhenti, berbincang sebentar lalu berjalan lagi. Tak jarang si gadis memekik senang ketika melihat kelinci atau kucing liar yang tak sengaja melintas di hadapan mereka. Namun mereka langsung bersembunyi ketika si gadis mencoba mendekat.

"Kenapa mereka pergi? Padahal aku hanya ingin menyentuh mereka..." keluh si gadis sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Mungkin mereka takut padamu, _hime-sama_," pria berjubah hitam itu pun ikut duduk bersandar di samping si gadis.

"Aku kan tidak bermaksud jahat pada mereka, aku hanya ingin menyentuh mereka. Hei, kau kan penyihir, lakukanlah sesuatu," pinta gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Aku menolak," jawab si penyihir singkat. Jemari pucatnya menarik tudung kepalanya, memamerkan surai peraknya yang acak-acakan.

"Ayolah, gunakan sihirmu untuk membuat mereka tidak takut padaku," bujuk Sakura lagi.

"Aku tidak perlu melakukannya. Kau adalah seorang putri, ingat? Kau pasti bisa membuat mereka mendekatimu tanpa perlu menggunakan sihirku," penyihir itu terkekeh pelan.

"Benarkah? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Panggil saja, mereka akan datang," ucap si penyihir sambil menunjuk ke arah semak-semak di depan pohon tempat mereka bersandar, "Lihatlah, ada kelinci di sana."

Sakura segera melihat semak-semak yang di maksud Kakashi, dan benar saja, di sana ada seekor kelinci yang sedang bersembunyi. Sesekali kelinci itu mengintip mereka berdua dari balik semak-semak. Sakura langsung tersenyum senang, tapi dia sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia menatap Kakashi yang masih diam disampingnya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ikut diam, seperti yang dilakukan Kakashi.

Tak lama kemudian, kelinci itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sakura terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik kelinci putih itu. Hingga akhirnya kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang. Sakura tersenyum, "Kemarilah, kelinci manis," panggilnya sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya perlahan. Kelinci itu menatap Sakura dengan waspada, tapi perlahan ia melompat mendekat. Sakura membelai lembut kepala kelinci itu, dan seketika pandangan waspada kelinci itu lenyap. Sakura membawa kelinci itu ke pangkuannya dan terus mengelus-elus tubuh hewan berbulu putih itu.

"Benar, kan? Mereka pasti akan mendekatimu dengan sendirinya," ucap Kakashi sambil melirik kelinci putih itu.

"_Kawai_..." Sakura tersenyum lebar, dia sangat senang bisa menyentuh hewan kecil itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya. Ia merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain yang semakin mendekat. "Maaf, aku harus pergi," ucap Kakashi singkat. Penyihir itu segera mengibaskan jubah hitamnya dan ia pun menghilang. Sakura jadi bingung sendiri karena ditinggal begitu saja, apalagi di tengah hutan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba dari arah hutan, muncullah seorang pemuda yang mengendarai kuda putihnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sakura terkejut akan kedatangan pemuda itu, kelinci yang sedari tadi dipangkuannya pun langsung kabur entah kemana. Sakura langsung menatap pengendara kuda itu. Dan sebaliknya, pemuda itu juga menatap Sakura yang masih terduduk di bawah pohon. Iris _emerald_ bening bertemu gelapnya _onyx_ dalam diam. Mereka berdua bisa membaca keterkejutan satu sama lain yang tercetak jelas di wajah mereka. Kemudian pemuda itu menarik kendali kudanya agar tidak menabrak Sakura dan ia pun berlalu dari hadapan gadis itu. Jubah birunya yang berkibar, menghilang di antara pepohonan hutan. Sakura masih syok dengan kejadian yang berlangsung sangat cepat itu.

"Kau tidak terluka, bukan?" tanya seseorang dari balik pohon. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Kakashi sedang berdiri di sana.

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, "_Baka_! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?!"

Kakashi bisa merasakan suara Sakura yang bergetar, dilihatnya kedua tangan Sakura yang masih gemetaran. "Seorang penyihir sepertiku tidak boleh sampai terlihat oleh orang lain. Itu sudah menjadi hukum mutlak disini." Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Apa kau takut?"

"Siapa yang tidak akan takut ketika kuda dan pengendaranya yang gila tiba-tiba melintas di hadapanmu?!" bentak Sakura.

Kakashi mengusap ujung kepala Sakura dengan lembut, "_Gomen ne_."

_**:_Unmei no Hito_:**_

_**.**_

Pagi ini Sakura kembali berjalan-jalan di hutan. Tapi kali ini dia menyusuri jalan setapak seorang diri. Kakashi sedang menyelesaikan urusannya—entah dimana, Sakura tidak tahu. Sebenarnya Sakura diminta untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sampai Kakashi selesai dengan urusannya, tapi rasa bosan membuatnya berjalan sampai ke tempat ini. Ia harap hewan-hewan kecil penghuni hutan yang ia temui akan mengusir kebosanannya.

Lelah berjalan, ia beristirahat di bawah pohon yang rindang. Angan gadis bersurai merah muda itu berkelana. Ia teringat dengan kehidupan nyatanya. Biasanya disaat-saat dia bosan seperti ini, ada kakak laki-lakinya yang siap menghiburnya. Sosok kakak yang sangat ia sayangi. Sosok kakak yang sangat dirindukannya saat ini.

"Sasori-_nii_..." lirihnya. Gadis itu perlahan menutup kedua matanya, mencoba merasakan ketenangan dan semilir angin di hutan ini. "Aku akan berusaha untuk segera menyelesaikan kisah ini dan keluar dari tempat ini. Tunggu aku, _nii_-_chan_."

"_Drap_! _Drap_!"

Sakura mendengar langkah seseorang yang datang mendekat. Ia segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Dapat ia lihat sosok berjubah itu berjalan ke arahnya. "Kakashi-_san_, kau kah itu?" tebak Sakura.

Sosok berjubah itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura. Kedua tangannya terjulur untuk membuka tudung kepalanya. Tapi bukannya surai perak acak-acakan yang Sakura lihat, melainkan surai hitam pekat. Sakura merasa tidak mengenal sosok di hadapannya itu. Sakura kemudian menatap manik _onyx_ hitam itu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kontak mata itu berlangsung untuk beberapa saat. Sakura sedikit terpana dengan dalamnya tatapan pria itu, namun ia segera tersadar.

"Kau kan orang gila berkuda itu!"

"Kau kan gadis bodoh di bawah pohon itu!"

Mereka berdua saling berteriak dan menuding satu sama lain. Sakura ingat persis dengan pemilik mata hitam itu.

"Tunggu dulu, siapa yang kau sebut gila?" protes pemuda itu. Ia menatap Sakura dengan sinis.

"Tentu saja kau. Kau tiba-tiba melintas di hadapanku dengan kudamu itu. Dan parahnya, kau sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatanmu! Bukankah itu tidakan orang gila?" marah Sakura. Emosinya meledak-ledak ketika kembali teringat insiden kecil yang menimpanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Maaf saja, ya. Saat itu aku sedang melarikan diri dari kejaran para prajurit istana. Aku tidak mau tertangkap dan dipaksa mengikuti pendidikan kenegaraan yang sangat tidak kusukai itu," pemuda itu mencoba membela diri.

"Ya, bagus sekali. Karena ulahmu itu, kau hampir menabrakku!" Sakura masih terus menyalahkan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hei, aku kan tidak menyangka akan ada orang di sana. Lagipula, kau juga yang salah. Kenapa saat itu kau tidak segera menyingkir? Kenapa kau malah dengan bodohnya masih duduk di bawah pohon itu?" pemuda itu balik menyerang tuduhan Sakura.

"Aku terkejut dengan kedatanganmu, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa bergerak. Dan aku tidak bodoh, _baka_!" Sakura membela diri. Mereka berdua terdiam, sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa bersamaan. Mereka berdua baru saja bertemu, namun sudah terlibat dalam perdebatan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu.

"Maaf ya, sudah mengejutkanmu," ucap pemuda itu di tengah tawanya.

"Maaf juga, karena sudah berteriak di depanmu," ucap Sakura.

"Yah, setidaknya tidak ada yang terluka saat itu. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak berdebat seperti itu dengan orang lain selain _aniki_," pemuda itu mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair. "Siapa namamu?"

Sakura menghentikan tawanya, "Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Haruno-_san_," ucap Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura membalas jabatan Sasuke. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian disini?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar. Mengusir kebosanan di rumah karena Kaka—Astaga!" Sakura memekik tertahan, membuat Sasuke keheranan dibuatnya. "Aku harus segera pulang. Kakashi-_san_ bisa memarahiku kalau tahu aku pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya."

"Kakashi-_san_? Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Dia pen—" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Hampir saja dia membocorkan identitas Kakashi yang sebenarnya pada orang lain. "_Etoo_... Dia penjagaku," bohong Sakura. "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sakura berbalik, hendak meninggalkan Sasuke disana. Namun sebuah genggaman di pergelangan tangannya membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. "Tunggu," Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang mencegahnya pergi. "Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi? Disini?"

Sakura berpikir sebentar, "Mungkin lain hari."

Sasuke tersenyum dan melepaskan genggamannya, "Baiklah."

_**:_Unmei no Hito_:**_

_**.**_

Seorang gadis berdiri terpaku di depan sebuah pintu kayu. Sibuk mengatur napasnya yang memburu karena berlari. Sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan kemudian membuka kenop pintu dengan perlahan, berharap si penyihir belum pulang. Gadis itu memasuki rumah dan memeriksa seluruh penjuru rumah.

"Tidak ada..." gadis itu mendesah lega.

"Dari mana saja, _hime-sama_?"

Gadis itu tercekat. Ia langsung berbalik dan mendapati pria berjubah yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di kursi ruang tamu. Dua cangkir teh tersaji di atas meja. Gadis itu berani bersumpah kalau beberapa saat yang lalu tidak ada siapapun disana. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa ada di sana?"

"Aku sudah ada di sini dari tadi. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _hime-sama_," protes si penyihir.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar ke hutan. Habisnya, aku bosan kalau hanya diam di rumah sendirian," jelas Sakura.

"_Oh_," gumam Kakashi singkat.

"Kau marah, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk apa aku marah?" tanya balik Kakashi.

"Karena... Aku pergi tanpa pamit," lirih Sakura.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat Sakura, tuan putri dihadapannya kini bagaikan anak kecil yang sudah siap dimarahi karena kenakalannya, "Kau bukanlah tahananku, kau bebas pergi kemana pun yang kau mau."

"Benar juga, ya..." Sakura berjalan mendekati Kakashi dan ikut duduk di kursi, bersebrangan dengan Kakashi. Tangannya menunjuk salah satu cangkir teh di hadapannya. "Boleh?"

Kakashi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tangan Sakura terjulur untuk mengambil secangkir teh dari meja dan meminumnya. "Coba tebak, siapa yang kutemui di hutan tadi?"

"Yang jelas bukan para kurcaci, karena kau bukan Cinderella," jawab Kakashi sekenanya.

Sakura terkikik pelan, "Aku bertemu dengan orang gila berkuda itu lagi di hutan." Sakura meletakkan kembali cangkirnya. "Dan kau tahu, kami langsung terlibat berdebatan."

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya, "Tapi kau tidak terluka, bukan?"

"Tidak. Kami tidak terlibat perdebatan yang serius kok. Justru malah berakhir dengan perkenalan—mungkin?" Sakura tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Mungkin?"

"Ya, mungkin bisa dibilang perkenalan—yang sangat singkat tentunya. Karena kami hanya saling memberi tahu nama kami," Sakura mencoba mengingat kembali nama orang itu. "Namanya... Uchiha Sasuke."

Kakashi menatap Sakura, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Mungkin inilah pertemuan takdirmu."

"Apa maksudmu, Kakashi-_san_?"

"Uchiha adalah sebuah klan yang berkuasa di kerajaan Konoha. Rajanya bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Beliau memiliki dua putra, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Maksudmu, orang gila itu adalah seorang putra raja?!" pekik Sakura tidak percaya.

"Ya, jika dia memang Uchiha Sasuke. Memangnya dia tak mengatakan apapun padamu?"

Sakura mengeleng. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga hal itu. Tapi mengingat pakaian yang pemuda itu kenakan, sepertinya ia memang seorang bangsawan. "Tunggu dulu, dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau dialah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja karena dia seorang pangeran. Meskipun aku tak menyangka pertemuan takdir kalian akan seunik itu. Kau bahkan menangis karenanya," Kakashi tersenyum mengejek tuan putri di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak menangis!" protes Sakura. "Lagipula, kalau dia memang orang yang ditakdirkan untukku, kenapa aku tak merasakan apapun tentangnya? Bagaimana bisa aku mencintainya?"

"Waktu akan menumbuhkan cinta diantara kalian berdua. Dan kebersamaan akan menguatkan cinta kalian. Percayalah akan hal itu," Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Sakura. "Jadi, kapan kalian akan bertemu lagi?"

"Entahlah, tapi kami memang berencana untuk bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti."

Kakashi mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengusap ujung kepala Sakura dengan lembut, "Bagus, berjuanglah untuk mencintainya."

Semburat merah tercetak jelas di wajah Sakura, namun ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya dari Kakashi dengan terus menunduk. Berusaha tetap tenang meskipun jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Usapan dari tangan dingin itu, entah mengapa malah membuat Sakura merasa senang.

"Kau pasti lelah, sebaiknya kau tidur, _hime-sama_," ucap Kakashi sambil beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam membisu.

Sakura menyentuh kembali bekas usapan Kakashi dengan tangan kanannya, "Mencintainya?"

_**:_Unmei no Hito_:**_

_**.**_

Hari ini Kakashi meminta Sakura untuk mengumpulkan beberapa buah _berry_ yang tumbuh subur di dalam hutan. Persediaan bahan makanan di rumah mereka mulai menipis, dan Kakashi belum sempat membeli bahan makanan karena belakangan ini dia semakin sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Bahkan Sakura sering ditinggalnya sendiri seperti saat ini.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dengan menenteng sebuah keranjang. Ia sudah hapal seluk beluk hutan ini. Ia bahkan bisa menemukan lokasi tumbuhnya pohon-pohon _berry_ dengan mudah. Dia dengan tenang memilih dan memilah buah-buah yang sudah matang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan. Sakura segera menoleh ke orang itu. Iris _emerald_-nya melebar ketika menatap sosok yang sudah dikenalnya. "Uchiha-_sama_?"

Pemuda yang merasa dipanggil pun mengangkat wajahnya, "Sakura?" Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sakura menunjukkan keranjang buah yang dibawanya, "Hanya mengumpulkan beberapa buah."

Sasuke melongok ke dalam keranjang itu, "Wah, kelihatannya enak."

Mereka berdua beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Saling berbincang sambil menikmati buah-buah segar yang dikumpulkan Sakura. "Aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu secepat ini. Seperti sudah ditakdirkan saja."

Sakura menoleh, "Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Tentu saja dia menyembunyikan fakta bahwa sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, setiap hari Sasuke selalu menyelinap keluar dari istana hanya untuk datang ke hutan ini. Berharap bisa bertemu gadis merah jambu yang telah menarik perhatiannya.

"Apakah tidak masalah kalau kau berlama-lama di tempat ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Jadi kau ingin mengusirku?" tuduh Sasuke asal.

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" protes Sakura.

"Benar juga, _aniki_ pasti sudah memerintahkan para prajurit untuk mencariku. Ah, benar-benar merepotkan," keluh Sasuke.

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan beberapa daun kering yang berguguran. Sasuke menatap gadis manis yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Pemuda itu sudah bertekad untuk mengajak gadis itu jika mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Dan inilah saatnya,"Sakura, seminggu lagi akan diadakan sebuah pesta dansa di istanaku. Maukah kau datang ke pesta itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pesta dansa?"

"Ya, kuharap kau bersedia datang kesana," tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan halus Sakura. Wajah Sakura mulai memerah dibuatnya, "Kamu mau, kan?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Yah, akan aku pikirkan dulu."

Sasuke tersenyum, ia melepas genggamannya. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di sana."

_**:_Unmei no Hito_:**_

_**.**_

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu dengan pelan dan segera masuk ke dalam. Keadaan masih sama seperti saat dia pergi tadi—sepi. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru rumah, dan didapatinya seseorang yang tengah duduk bersandar di salah satu kursi ruang tamu. Sakura sangat mengenal jubah hitam yang dikenakannya.

"_Tadaima_,"gadis itu meletakkan keranjangnya di atas meja. Tidak seperti biasanya, orang berjubah hitam itu masih tidak bergerak, bahkan tidak menjawab salam darinya. Sakura penasaran dan beranjak mendekati orang itu. Gadis merah muda itu menunduk dan menatap sosok di depannya dengan lekat. Kini Sakura bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas. Kedua matanya terpejam dan napasnya terdengar sangat pelan namun teratur. Sakura yakin, penyihirnya itu tengah tertidur lelap.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kakashi seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Bahkan Sakura tidak menyangka kalau dia adalah seorang penyihir. Sakura beranjak dan mengambil selimut dari kamarnya. Ia menutupi tubuh berjubah hitam itu dengan selimut miliknya. Namun penyihir itu terbangun tepat setelah Sakura selesai menyelimutinya. Kedua manik hitamnya melakukan kontak dengan _emerald_ bening milik Sakura.

"Ah, _gomen_. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Sakura segera berdiri dan meminta maaf.

"Tidak," Kakashi membenarkan duduknya yang agak merosot dari semula.

"_Nee_, penyihir butuh tidur juga, ya?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi membuka tudung kepalanya, "Yah, terkadang. Aku hanya merasa lelah."

Sakura terkikik pelan, "Terlalu menusiawi untuk seorang penyihir."

Kakashi hanya mendengus pelan. Dia agak keberatan ketika di samakan dengan manusia. Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah makhluk yang berbeda. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan pertemuannya?"

Sakura berhenti tertawa. Ia menatap Kakashi heran, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku adalah penyihir, ingat?" Kakashi memainkan telunjuknya di udara.

"Dia mengajakku ke pesta dansa yang diadakan di istananya minggu depan," jelas Sakura.

"Pesta dansa? Baguslah..." Kakashi tersenyum. "Pesta dansa adalah poin penting dalam sebuah dongeng. Kau harus menghadiri pesta itu, _hime-sama_."

Sakura menunduk, "Tapi, Kakashi-_san_... Sepertinya Sasuke tidak mencintaiku. Sepertinya dia hanya ingin berteman denganku."

Kakashi menarik sebelah alisnya, "Dia sendiri yang sudah memintamu ke pesta dansa. Mana mungkin dia tidak mencintaimu. Meminta seorang gadis untuk berdansa itu sama seperti mendeklarasikan pernyataan cinta."

Sakura meremas ujung bajunya, "Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa membalas cintanya? Sampai saat ini, aku belum merasakan apapun tentangnya."

"Dengan berdansa, cinta akan tumbuh semakin kuat dari sebelumnya. Kau pasti akan semakin memahami apa yang kau rasakan setelah berdansa dengannya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tetap tidak bisa membalas perasaannya?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Kakashi menghela napasnya, "Ketika tokoh utama tidak berhasil mencintai pasangannya, kisah ini takkan selesai dan akan lenyap bersama dunia ini." Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan intens, "Tugas utamaku adalah untuk mencegah itu terjadi."

_**:_Unmei no Hito_:**_

_**.**_

Malam telah tiba. Bintang-bintang mulai terlihat berkelap-kelip menghiasi langit. Gadis bersurai merah muda duduk terdiam, menatap bulan sabit dari dalam kamarnya. Gadis itu ingat betul bahwa ada yang harus dilakukannya malam ini. Namun ia benar-benar tidak berniat untuk segera beranjak dari sana. Ia betah berlama-lama menatap dewi malam.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menoleh, ia sudah tahu persis siapa yang telah membukanya. "Kenapa kau tidak segera bersiap, _hime-sama_?"

Sakura masih tidak bergerak dari duduknya. "Malam ini ada sebuah pesta yang harus kau hadiri, _hime-sama_," lanjut sosok berjubah hitam itu sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau pergi," jawab Sakura.

Kakashi menghela napasnya. Sungguh merepotkan baginya untuk tetap menghadapi putri yang sedang merajuk itu. "Pesta ini penting untuk kelangsungan kisahmu sendiri, _hime-sama_."

"Aku tidak mau pergi! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak merasakan apapun pada tentang Sasuke. Berkali-kali aku memikirkannya, aku tidak pernah bisa merasakan debaran di dadaku," intonasi Sakura meninggi. "Kau tidak berhak memaksaku," tukas Sakura.

Kakashi membuka tudung kepalanya, memperlihatkan surai perak khas para penyihir miliknya. "Haruskah ku jelaskan lagi padamu? Tugas utamaku adalah mencegah terputusnya sebuah kisah di tengah jalan. Aku harus membuat kisah tetap berlangsung."

"Meskipun itu artinya, kau harus memaksaku?" selidik Sakura.

"Ya."

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan ke hadapan Kakashi. "Jika itu tujuanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah aku dan Sasuke hidup bersama dan mengakhiri kisah ini?"

"Aku akan pergi dan melanjutkan tugasku. Aku akan kembali membantu tokoh utama lain untuk menyelesaikan kisahnya," jawab Kakashi.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa membalas cinta Sasuke dan tidak berhasil mengakhiri kisah ini dengannya?"

"Aku akan lenyap bersama dunia ini untuk selamanya."

Sakura tercekat, ia tak pernah menyangka kemungkinan itulah yang akan terjadi bila ia tidak menyelesaikan kisahnya. "Kau akan lenyap?"

_**:_Unmei no Hito_:**_

_**.**_

Seorang pemuda turun dari kursi kemudi dan segera membukakan pintu. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda keluar dari kereta kudanya. Gaun merah marun yang berkilauan membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap bangunan istana yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

"Kuantar kau kedalam, _hime-sama_," pemuda itu mengulurkan tanggannya.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, "Apa tidak masalah jika kau muncul di tempat umum, Kakashi-_san_?"

Kakashi menyambut tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya, "Tidak masalah selama aku tetap menyamar dengan pakaian ini." Mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam istana, "Tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya."

Di dalam istana, musik dansa mengalun dengan keras. Banyak pasangan yang tengah berdansa. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura datang ke acara semacam ini. Sakura mengeratkan tangannya pada Kakashi. Dia tidak terbiasa berada di keramaian.

"Apa kau takut, _hime-sama_?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura hanya mengeleng. Mereka terus berjalan melewati keramaian itu.

"Sakura!"

Sebuah suara yang sudah familiar di telinga Sakura sukses membuat gadis itu berhenti melangkah. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Didapatinya Sasuke yang tengah berjalan mendekati mereka. "Kupikir kau tidak akan datang malam ini."

Sakura menunduk, "Maaf, aku agak terlambat."

Sasuke mengeleng, "Bukan masalah." Pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu menatap Kakashi. "Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, kau siapa?"

Kakashi melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sakura dan membungkuk penuh hormat, "Saya pelayan yang bekerja pada Sakura-_sama_. Nama saya Hatake Kakashi. Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda, Sasuke-_sama_."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, "Oh, jadi kau yang namanya Kakashi? Sakura sering membicarakanmu."

"_Uso_! Aku baru menyebutkan namanya satu kali," protes Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa, "Jadi, bolehkah aku meminta Sakura untuk berdansa denganku?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Dengan penuh kehormatan, _ouji-sama_," Kakashi menuntun tangan Sakura ke tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengajak Sakura pergi dari sana. Mereka berjalan ke tengah lantai dansa. Sasuke menuntun Sakura dengan lembut, menyesuaikan dengan musik yang mengalun. Semua mata pengunjung mulai terpana dengan keserasian mereka berdua.

Tak terkecuali juga Itachi, kakak semata wayang Sasuke itu menatap adiknya dengan tersenyum senang dari lantai dua. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat adiknya itu menunggu seseorang dengan begitu cemasnya, dan ternyata penantiannya itu tidak sia-sia. Gadis yang ia tunggu-tunggu kini tengah berdansa dengannya. Lihatlah betapa senangnya Sasuke.

Kakashi menatap Sakura yang tengah berdansa dengan lembutnya. Kemampuannya untuk menjadi pusat perhatian memang sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Inilah kekuatan alami seorang tokoh utama. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari istana, sudah tidak ada yang perlu ia lakukan disana. Biarkan cinta diantara mereka berdua tumbuh semakin kuat dengan sendirinya. Seorang penyihir sekalipun tidak mampu mengendalikan perasaan agung nan suci bernama cinta itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap, Sakura segera menerima perasaan cinta dari Sasuke. Dengan begitu, ia akan mampu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bisa menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang selama ini ia rasakan ketika bersama gadis merah muda itu.

Malam semakin larut, Kakashi masih berdiri bersandar di kereta kudanya. Sesekali menengadah ke langit malam. Tidak ia pedulikan dinginnya angin malam yang menembus pakaiannya. Toh tubuhnya sendiri memang selalu dingin. Inilah yang membedakannya dengan manusia.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda keluar dari pintu utama istana. Kakashi menoleh dan melihat gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya. Gaun merah marunnya sedikit ia angkat agar tidak mengganggu langkahnya. Kedua iris mereka bertemu. "Apa kalian sudah selesai berdansa?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Lalu, bagaimana kemajuan hubungan kalian?"

"Kami hanya berdansa dan mengobrol sedikit tadi," Sakura melepas kedua sarung tangannya.

Kakashi membukakan pintu kereta kuda dan membantu Sakura masuk, "Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih nyaman bersamanya?"

Sakura merapikan gaunnya, "Tolong bawa aku ke suatu tempat. Aku lelah dengan semua ini."

"Baiklah, _hime-sama_," Kakashi menutup kembali pintu kereta itu.

Kakashi kembali menaiki kursi kemudi dan mulai melajukan keretanya. Ia mengendalikan kuda-kuda itu dengan baik. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura hanya terdiam memandangi langit malam. Ia sudah mencoba untuk menerima Sasuke, namun entah mengapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk melakukannya. Benarkah ia sama sekali tidak mencintai Sasuke? Lantas, siapakah yang sebenarnya ia cintai?

Kereta berhenti melaju. Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Tak lama kemudian Kakashi membukakan pintu kereta. Sakura segera keluar dari kereta dan melihat sekeliling. Ternyata Kakashi membawanya ke tepi danau. Cahaya rembulan memantul sempurna di permukaan danau. Bintang-bintang membuat danau tampak berkilauan. Kunang-kunang berterbangan dengan tenangnya, tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Sakura dan Kakashi. Pemandangan yang sangat indah di mata Sakura.

"_Kirei_..." gumam Sakura. Kakashi tersenyum melihat Sakura yang mulai antusias. Ekspresinya sangat berbeda dari ketika dia keluar dari istana. Dan Kakashi menyukai Sakura yang seperti itu.

"Indah, bukan? Ini salah satu tempat favoritku di sini."

Sakura melirik Kakashi yang berdiri di sampingnya. "_Nee_, Kakashi-_san_, maukah kau berdansa denganku sekarang?"

Kakashi menoleh, ditatapnya iris _emerald_ bening milik Sakura. "Jika itu maumu, _hime-sama_."

Seketika puluhan kunang-kunang itu terbang mengelilingi mereka. Hal ini membuat keadaan di sekitar mereka menjadi lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Kini mereka bisa melihat wajah satu sama lain dengan jelas. Kakashi meraih tangan kanan Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

"Tanganmu dingin," lirih Sakura.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangan kakannya untuk memegang pinggang Sakura. Mereka mulai menari ditemani kunang-kunang. Tak ada musik yang mengiringi dansa mereka, namun gerakan mereka begitu selaras. Gerakan mereka pelan namun penuh perasaan. Perlahan namun pasti, Sakura bisa merasakan debaran di dadanya mulai meningkat. Ya, ia yakin akan hal itu.

"Kakashi-_san_, jika aku berhasil menyelesaikan kisah ini, kau akan pergi dariku?" tanya Sakura di tengah dansanya.

"Ya."

"Jika aku tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kisah ini, kau juga akan pergi dariku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ya."

"Tidak adakah cara agar kau tetap bersamaku? Kau sudah berjanji di malam pertama kita bertemu," ucap Sakura. Gerakan mereka semakin pelan.

"Tidak. Aku hanyalah penyihir. Penyihir tidak akan bersama tokoh utama untuk selamanya. Kami hanya membantu jalannya cerita," jelas Kakashi.

"Meskipun jika aku memintamu untuk tetap tinggal bersamaku, kau tetap tidak akan melakukannya?"

"Ya."

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Tapi aku mencintaimu!"

Kakashi menghentikan irama kakinya. Genggamannya terlepas dari Sakura. "Kau bilang, dengan banyaknya waktu yang dihabiskan bersama, pasti akan timbul getaran di dalam hati. Perlahan namun pasti, getaran itu akan semakin kuat. Cinta sejati akan tercipta dari getaran itu. Dan aku merasakan semua itu ketika bersamamu, bukan ketika bersama Sasuke!" jelas Sakura. Gadis itu meraih jas hitam yang dikenakan Kakashi. "Kumohon, tak bisakah aku mencintaimu?"

Pemuda bersurai perak itu melepaskan tangan Sakura dari jasnya, "Maaf."

_**:_Unmei no Hito_:**_

_**.**_

Sejak peristiwa di pinggir danau itu, Sakura tidak pernah mempertanyakan lagi tentang tugasnya sebagai tokoh utama. Dia jadi semakin jarang berbicara dengan Kakashi. Dan tepat tiga hari setelah pesta dansa digelar, Sasuke mendatangi kediaman Sakura dan meminta Sakura untuk menjadi tunangannya, Sakura pun menerima tawaran itu.

Bukan, bukannya Sakura telah berhasil membalas perasaan Sasuke. Dia hanya sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan perasaannya sendiri. Yang dia inginkan adalah segera menyelesaikan kisahnya dan kembali ke dunia nyata, sama seperti tujuan utamanya ketika baru saja dibawa paksa ke dunia ini. Dia percaya, yang terpenting bukanlah adanya cinta sebelum pernikahan, namun munculnya cinta setelah pernikahan. Ia yakin bisa mencintai Sasuke suatu hari nanti. Ia hanya butuh lebih banyak waktu.

Dan akhirnya malam ini pun tiba, malam dimana pertunangan antara Sakura dengan Sasuke akan dilaksanakan. Semua sudah dipersiapkan dengan matang. Semua rakyat Konoha berbondong-bondong datang ke istana untuk menyaksikan momen sakral itu. Mereka turut berbahagia atas pertunangan agung itu.

Sakura terdiam menatap cermin. Saat ini bisa ia lihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin setinggi tubuhnya itu. Gaun putih bersih melekat dengan pas di tubuhnya. Rambut merah mudanya digerai begitu saja. Riasan _make-up_ diwajahnya pun tidak terlalu mencolok dan terkesan natural. Siapapun gadis yang berada di posisinya saat ini pasti akan tersenyum bahagia. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak nampak di wajah Sakura. Ia sudah berusaha untuk tersenyum, namun seketika senyuman itu akan lenyap.

"Aku terlihat menyedihkan..." gumam Sakura.

Para pelayan memasuki ruang ganti Sakura. Mereka membantu Sakura bersiap-siap. Seikat bunga berada di genggamannya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju altar. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini?" tanya Sakura. "Seharusnya kau bergegas masuk. Kau tidak ingin membuat para tamu undangan menunggu lama, bukan?"

Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Tangannya mengusap wajah Sakura dengan lembut. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sakura tercekat. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia segera menghapus air mata itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa kau terpaksa melakukan semua ini?"

Sakura mengeleng. Ia mencoba tersenyum. Inilah keputusan yang ia ambil. Ia takkan menyesalinya lagi. Sakura ingin mempercayai cinta yang diberikan Sasuke. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau mencintai pria itu, bukan?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung, "Mana mungkin aku mencintai pelayanku sendiri?"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Aku tahu persis apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, Sakura. Aku menyadari semuanya di malam pesta dansa itu, kau menatap pria itu dengan penuh cinta. Tatapan yang tidak pernah kau tunjukkan untukku."

"Tidak. Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku akan tetap bertunangan denganmu."

Sasuke mendekap tubuh Sakura, merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dengan penuh perasaan. "Aku senang kau mengatakan itu, tapi aku tidak ingin kau melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Yang kuinginkan adalah membuatmu bahagia. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang kebahagiaanmu dengannya, Sakura."

"Sasuke..." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya. Air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya.

"Pergilah."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, "Maaf."

_**:_Unmei no Hito_:**_

_**.**_

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda berlari menerobos kegelapan malam. Gaun putihnya berkilauan memantulkan cahaya rembulan. Bekas air matanya mulai mengering. Tidak ia hiraukan dinginnya angin malam yang menembus gaunnya. Ia hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan penyihir itu.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kayu yang sudah sangat ia kenali. Dengan terburu-buru, ia membuka pintu itu dan menghambur ke dalam. Berharap menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu. Namun kenyataan yang ia hadapi memupuskan harapannya. Pemuda yang ia tuju tidak ada di sana. Ia berkeliling rumah dan mengecek setiap ruangan yang ada. Namun hasilnya tetap sama—tidak ada seorangpun disana.

Sakura terduduk di lantai. Nafasnya memburu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tak percaya, ketika kesempatan ini tiba, haruskah ia menyerah dengan takdir? "Kakashi-_san_, kau dimana?" lirihnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sebuah tempat lain. Sakura bergegas keluar dari rumah dan berlari menuju tempat itu. Ia tumpukan semua harapannya di sana. Ia terus memanjatkan do'a di setiap langkahnya, "_Kami-sama_... Kumohon, pertemukanlah kami."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah danau. Ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap segera menemukan sosok yang dicarinya selama ini. Dan ditangkapnya sebuah bayangan di tepi danau. Bayangan yang sudah ia kenali dengan baik. Ia mendekati sosok itu perlahan. "Kakashi-_san_?"

Sosok berjubah itu berbalik. Mereka saling menatap, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura dapat merasakan keterkejutan dari pertanyaan itu. "Bagaimana dengan pertunanganmu?"

"Kakashi-_san_, aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan kisah ini. Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang, dan aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri."

Kakashi membuka tudung kepalanya, ia menatap tajam Sakura. "Kau tahu konsekuensi dari tindakanmu ini?"

"Mungkin kisahnya takkan tertuntaskan, tapi aku takkan menyesal! Aku takkan menyesal karena telah mencintaimu, Kakashi-_san_!"

"Kisah tentang tokoh utama dengan penyihir itu tidak ada. Kami para penyihir telah dikutuk untuk tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun.

"Aku akan mengubah takdir itu!"

Kakashi mendekati Sakura dan memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan erat. "_Baka_. Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menghapus perasaan ini, tapi kau malah nekat menemuiku seperti ini."

Wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Kakashi mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Keheningan melingkupi mereka untuk beberapa saat. "Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku juga mencintaimu, _hime-sama_."

Tepat setelah Kakashi mengakhiri ucapannya, tanah tempat mereka berpijak mulai bergetar. Angin mulai berhembus dengan kencang. Air danau yang semula tenang pun mulai bergetar. Petir menyambar saling bersautan. Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya. Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu, "Pada akhirnya, aku memang tidak bisa bersamamu."

Mereka berdua kehilangan pijakan, mereka terjatuh bebas diantara puing-puing bebatuan. Kakashi mengeratkan pelukannya, "Cinta kita benar-benar ditentang oleh takdir."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh wajah pucat Kakashi, "Tak apa, meskipun dunia ini akan hancur, kita akan tetap bersama."

_**:_Unmei no Hito_:**_

_**.**_

"Kakashi-_san_!"

Seorang gadis terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu, keringatnya bercucuran. Tubuh kecilnya menggigil ketakutan. Masih teringat jelas olehnya bagaimana ia terjatuh bebas dari dunia itu. Dunia yang ia tinggali selama beberapa hari itu hancur berkeping-keping. Ia mengingat Kakashi yang berusaha mendekapnya dengan erat. Namun, ia tidak mengingat yang terjadi setelahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, ia kini berada di kamarnya sendiri. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menatapnya dengan miris.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sakura-_chan_?" Sakura langsung menoleh, menatap sosok yang sangat ia kenali tengah berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura meremas selimutnya. Air mata bening mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Sasori-_nii_... Katakan padaku, apakah semua ini hanya mimpi?"

Pemuda bersurai merah marun itu menatap Sakura yang terlihat sangat kebingungan. "Mengapa aku ada disini? Dimana Kakashi-_san_?" tanya Sakura di tengah tangisannya.

Sasori yang tak mengerti apapun hanya mendekap Sakura. Mencoba menenangkan adik tersayangnya, "Kau hanya bermimpi buruk, Sakura-_chan_..."

"_Tap! Tap!_"

Suara langkah seseorang membuat Sasori teringat akan sesuatu. "Ah, Sakura-_chan_. Ada seseorang yang datang mencarimu."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kamarnya. Disana tampak seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam sedang berdiri. Iris hitamnya bertemu dengan iris _emerald_ Sakura. Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Gadis itu segera turun dari ranjangnya dan menghambur ke pelukan pemuda itu. Tangisnya pecah begitu saja.

"Apa kau merindukanku, _hime-sama_?"

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi."

Pemuda bersurai perak itu tertawa. "Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, karena akulah pangeran dalam kisahmu. Cinta sejati yang kau berikan padaku berhasil mengubah takdir ku sebagai penyihir." Tangan pucat pemuda itu mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Dan bukannya lenyap, kisah itu malah berhasil diselesaikan. Keberadaanku disini telah membuktikannya."

Sasori menatap mereka dengan heran. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pemuda itu, tapi sepertinya adiknya itu sudah sangat mengenalnya. "Jadi, Sakura-_chan_... Kalau boleh tahu, siapa dia?"

Sakura berbalik menatap kakaknya dengan tersenyum senang, "Dia adalah Kakashi, orang yang ditakdirkan untukku."

_**:_Unmei no Hito_:**_

**_OWARI_**

.

**Zora** : ...

**Nichi** : _*_ngelirik_*_

**Zora** : Hmmmm...

**Nichi** : Kenapa?

**Zora** : Ternyata susah ya, buat fict fantasy...

**Nichi** : Memang. Baru nyadar?

**Zora **: Kupikir lebih mudah, ternyata malah susah abis

**Nichi **: Kau kan memang selalu membaca keadaan dengan terbalik *nimpuk*

**Zora **: _Ittai yo_... *megangin kepala*

**Sakura **: Yeey! Akhirnya aku jadi tokoh utama lagi. *senyum bahagia*

**Zora **: Yaa, berterima kasihlah kepadaku... *acungin jempol*

**Ino** : *nimpuk Zora* Tapi lagi-lagi kau membuatku sering nangis disini! Aku tidak secengeng itu!

**Zora **: *ngelus-elus kepala* _Ittai_...

_Srek! Srek! Srek!_

**Zora** : He? Suara apa itu?

**Nichi** : Mana ku tahu. Mungkin temen-temennya Sadako-_chan_. Jam-jam segini kan memang saatnya mereka mencari mangsa [?]

**Zora** : Jangan nakut-nakutin ah! Tapi rasanya kakiku jadi dingin deh...

**Nichi** : Salahmu sendiri. Hobi bikin fict di tengah malem kayak begini. Apalagi malem ini hujan deres. Jelas aja dingin!

**Zora** : Habisnya, kalo malem kan lebih mantap suasananya...

_Srek! Srek! Srek!_

**Zora** : Suara itu ada lagi!

**Nichi** : Sepertinya datang dari luar kamar deh.

**Zora** : Apakah itu suara pencuri?

**Nichi** : Kamu cek aja sana

**Zora** : Ayo! *nggandeng Nichi*

**Nichi** : Kenapa aku diseret juga?

**Zora** : *keluar kamar en liat bayangan seseorang di tembok* GYAAAAAAA! SADAKO NGESOT! *kabur*

**Nichi** : _Baka_! Liat baik-baik! *ngarahin senter*

**Zora** : He? Kayaknya kenal rambut panjang itu deh...

**Ino** : ...

**Nichi** : Ino-_chan_, ngapain kamu garuk-garuk tembok kayak gitu?

**Zora** : Ino-_chan_? Bikin aku takut aja...

**Ino** : Kenapa...

**Zora** : Hee?

**Ino** : Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak muncul di fict ini? Kenapa si jidat lebar itu yang jadi tokoh utama? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang jadi putri? Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ harus berkorban disini? *pasang wajah horor*

**Zora** : Tunggu dulu Ino-_chan_. Aku mau cari kertas sama pena dulu.

**Nichi** : Buat apa?

**Zora** : Buat nulis pertanyaan-pertanyaannya Ino-_chan _yang banyak itu. Kalo gak kucatat nanti aku bingung. Nah, sekarang coba ulangi lagi pertanyaan pertamamu.

**Ino** : Gak sudi! *nendang Zora nyampe ke pekarangan tetangga* Dasar _Author_ _sedeng_!

**Nichi** : Oi, masih kuat gak buat nyeritain _behind the scene_ dari fict ini? *treak dari jendela kamar*

**Zora** : Masih kuat bos...

Sebenernya fict ini Zora buat untuk memenuhi _request_ dari sahabat NAVERS Zora yang berulang tahun di September lalu. Waktu dimintai di bulan Agustus, Zora langsung kepikiran mau bikin fict fantasy. Dan Zora langsung kepikiran pair KakaSaku yang—kayaknya—agak jarang ditemui. Tapi diluar dugaan, banyak sekali yang terjadi selama pembuatan fict ini. Mulai dari tugas-tugas sekolah yang membabi buta, _try out_ di luar kota dan yang terakhir adalah UTS.

Tugas-tugas sekolah Zora emang banyak banget. Selesai satu muncul dua. Gak habis-habis deh rasanya. Bahkan pernah Zora sampe harus memimpin diskusi tiga mapel di hari yang sama. Zora bener-bener kesulitan membuat bahan presentasinya.

Kalo _try out_ di luar kota sih itu inisiatif temen-temen sekelas. Kebetulan diadakan hari minggu pagi. Jadi biar gak telat, kita semua berangkat sabtu malem en nginep di salah satu rumah kerabat. Berhubung hanya tersedia dua kamar, sedangkan kami bertujuh belas, akhirnya satu kamar bisa ditempati delapan orang lebih. Kayak pindang pokoknya, saking gak cukupnya, sampe ada yang tidur di balkon kamar. Pastinya duingin coy! Untungnya para cowok yang tidur nyampe balkon, para cewek sih di dalem aja XD

UTS... Yah seperti biasalah... Nilai mepet diatas KKM udah buat hati sejahtera [?] Yang bikin Zora ngenes, mapel Fisika dan Matematika dalam satu hari. Tentu saja bikin Zora _keliyengan_. Rasanya pengen protes sama yang bikin jadwal deh.

Alasan Zora bikin fict ini adalah karena udah lama Zora pengen ngebuat fict tentang cinta terlarang dalam sebuah dongeng. Misalnya antara gadis berkerudung merah dengan serigala. Atau antara Cinderella dengan perinya. Atau antara _Vampire_ dengan mangsanya. Atau antara Dewa Kematian dengan orang yang harus dibunuhnya. Atau antara Naruto dengan Madara [?] Eh, salah! Lupakan yang terakhir itu. Intinya, Zora mau membuat fict tentang cinta terlarang yang melawan takdir mereka masing-masing. Coba bayangkan, betapa menderitanya mereka yang saling mencintai tanpa bisa menyatukan perasaannya :'( #plakk

**Zora** : ...

**Nichi** : Sepertinya dia sudah pingsan disana.

**Sakura** : Memangnya kenapa kalau aku jadi tokoh utama di fict ini?

**Ino** : Kau sama sekali tidak pantas! Akulah yang pantas menjadi putri!

**Sakura** : Apa kau bilang? SHANNAROOOOO! *ninju lantai*

**Ino** : Kau pikir aku takut padamu? RASAKAN INI! *ngelempar lemari*

**Sasori** : Woi, itu kan lemarinya _Author_...

**Sakura** : AWAS KAU, INO! *ngelempar rak buku*

**Sasori** : Itu juga rak bukunya _Author_...

**Ino** : DASAR JIDAT LEBAR! *ngelempar kasur*

**Sasori** : Wah, kasurnya _Author_...

**Sakura** : DASAR BABI! *ngelempar Kakashi*

**Sasori** : Kakashi yang malang...

**Nichi** : _Yosh_! Berhubung si _Author_ lagi pingsan, dan keadaan kamar Zora makin berantakan karena ulah dua gadis cantik yang lagi kesurupan, kali ini _gue_ dan _sohib gue_ [?] akan segera menutup fict ini.

**Sasuke** : _Yo'i bro_. Oke, yang pertama, terima kasih banyak karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca satu lagi karya aneh yang dibuat Zora. Apalagi sampe bawah.

**Nichi** : Yang kedua, terima kasih lagi karena sudah bersedia mendengarkan curhatan gak jelas dari Zora.

**Sasuke** : Yang ketiga, maafkan Zora kalau anda menemui _typo_, karena Zora ngetiknya sambil berpindah-pindah tempat [?].

**Nichi** : Lalu yang terakhir *ngerangkul Sasuke* _review please_!

**Sasuke** : _Jaa matta_...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**November 11, 2014**

**2014****年****11****月****11****日**

**02.13 WIB**


End file.
